


Lunchtime Promises

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wants to bring Aaron some lunch but he has no clue what Aaron likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fic, the last part is taken from the scenes on 16/04/15

Robert stood in front of the chiller cabinet, he had no clue what to get. The truth was he just didn’t know Aaron that well. Sure there were parts of Aaron he knew intimately and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them but there were also parts that he didn’t know, like what his favourite sandwich was, for example. It was these parts that Robert wanted to find out. He’d been so wrapped up with all the drama going on at Home Farm that he’d neglected Aaron and he wanted to make it up to him. That’s what today was, an apology lunch, if only he knew what Aaron liked. In the end he went with his gut.

Armed with what he hoped would be a peace offering he headed over to the scrapyard, praying Aaron was alone.

“Whats this?” Aaron asked, nodding towards Robert before sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the white transit, currently occupying the space in front of the portacabin.

“Brought you some lunch, if that’s alright with you,” Robert said holding the paper bag out, showing him he really had made the effort.

Aaron ducks his head to hide the pinkness in his cheeks, Robert loves those few seconds, when Aaron isn’t guarded, when he can see that his gesture has done the trick. Its not long before the steel glare is back though and when Aaron lifts his eyes up to meet Roberts, he stuffs his hands even deeper into his pockets, like the couldn’t care less.

Robert nods to the portacabin and asks,

“We alone?”

Aaron rolls his eyes, is that all Robert can think about.

“Might be, what’s it to you?”

“Nothing, I just thought, we could, well, you know, spend some time together.”

“Get your leg over more like,” Aaron scoffs.

That was actually the last thing on Roberts mind, he wanted to get to know Aaron, he knows he’s been a bad ‘boyfriend’ of late and he wants to make that up to him.

“Well I was kinda hoping we could just, you know, make out?” he questions, he eyes never quite meeting Aarons.

Aaron looks at Robert, his mouth open in shock before Roberts words sink in and he does that half smile thing that sends Roberts heart racing.

Robert can’t help it, he doesn’t care if they aren’t alone, he wants Aarons lips on his, now. His free hand reaches out and grabs Aarons waist pulling him closer. Aaron lets Robert pull him in, he’d missed him, more than he’d care to admit and he was touched that Robert had brought him lunch without a hidden agenda.

“What’s in the bag then,” he asked grabbing the bag from Roberts grip before he could close the gap between their mouths.

Aaron scrunches his nose up at the options, there isn’t anything he really likes but he doesn’t want to disappoint Robert so he says,

“Suppose this will do,” taking out a sandwich and handing the bag back to Robert.

“I…I didn’t know what you liked,” Robert admitted, hurt clear in his voice.

He looked down at his feet, embarrassed that he didn’t know what stupid sandwich to get Aaron, he had no idea what Aaron liked. That wasn’t quite true, he did know what Aaron liked, but that was about sex, which wasn’t a problem for him, it was this, the intimacy that he so desperately wanted with Aaron, that he knew nothing about.

“Well for future reference, you can’t go wrong with ham and cheese.”

Aaron opens the sandwich and takes a bite, it’s actually a lot better than he thought it would be.

“Got any crisps in there?” Aaron quizzes.

Robert laughs, now this he knows, he’s been in the pub with Aaron so many times he knows which flavour he likes best. He proudly pulls out a packet of cheese and onion Walkers and throws them at Aaron. Aaron catches them and looks up at Roberts smug grin. He bites his lip because he can’t quite believe Robert remembered.

“I did good didn’t I?” Robert asks, needing Aarons approval.

Aarons hand reaches out and pulls Robert flush against him, his mouth pressing firmly but quickly against his. When he pulls back Robert is a little flushed, surprise written across his face.

“What was that for?”

“You said you wanted to make out.”

“Yes I did.”

The rest of lunch was forgotten as Robert closed the distance between them again, taking Aarons bottom lip between his.

Aarons happy to let Robert take the lead, especially today. Robert had actually wanted to spend time with him, and he likes Robert company, likes how tentative he can be when he’s not being an arrogant twat. Not that Aarons doesn’t like that side of him, it’s one of the things that first attracted him to Robert, but this is his favourite side to Robert, the one were the walls are down and his hands are on his cheeks pulling him closer. And right now their acting like a couple of teenagers, hiding behind the white van and Aaron couldn’t be happier.

Roberts hands move from Aarons face to the orange vest that has become Aarons standard work attire over the last few months. He had to admit he did miss the overalls but the bright coloured vest has grown on him as of late. His hands grasped on the vest as he pulls Aaron in even closer, so close their bodies are flush against one another.

Aaron can feel how much Robert is enjoying this make out session and although he wants to take it further it’s just nice to know that’s not what Roberts after, not today anyway.

Robert knows it’s getting late into the afternoon and he shouldn’t be there but he can’t bring himself to walk away from Aaron, not just yet. He lets go of Aaron but only for a second, he pulls back slightly, his nose dragging along Aarons, as he looks back down at his swollen lips. Aaron bites his lip again, this time from the anticipation of Roberts lips back on his. This is exactly what they needed, Aaron thought as Robert closed the gap between them again.

Roberts hands find Aarons cheeks again, but Aarons is suddenly aware of the cool metal of Roberts wedding ring touching his neck that he can’t quite find the same rhythm as before.

Robert can feel something is wrong as Aaron doesn’t kiss back with the same ferocity he did a moment ago, he didn’t want to break the kiss again but he catches a glimpse of his watch as it sits on Aarons shoulder and knows he’s already spent longer than he intended to with Aaron. He pulls away abruptly and although Aaron is pleased he can no longer feel the weight of Roberts ring on his neck he is annoyed that Robert has stopped kissing him. After all the lunch time make out session was his idea.

“Chrissie thinks I’ve got a meeting,” Robert says, hating her in that second for ruining their kiss.

The hurt Aaron feels at the mention of her name means he can’t meet Roberts eyes for a moment but the guilt quickly passes and his gaze finds Roberts again,

“So you’ve met me and you’ve not ad a go at me, that’s rare these days init.” Aaron states, his guard well and truly back in place.

Robert laughs, he knows he has been an idiot towards Aaron lately and tries to explain,

“It’s Donny isn’t it.”

“It’s Aaron actually,” replies Aaron, the sarcasm coming off him in waves.

Robert didn’t seem to notice,

“No I mean sticking his beak in, I’m trying to manage him.”

“Making sure he doesn’t get back in with your misses more like, it’s ironic that init.”

Robert caught Aarons tone that time, he hadn’t meant for them to have this conversation right now, all he’d wanted was for them to spend time together and that’s what he tells Aaron,

“Right, I know I’ve been rubbish, what about tonight?”

Aaron scoffs,

“Just meet by the bins shall we?”

Robert knows this Aaron, the one who doesn’t let anything or anyone in, who thinks he can handle everything on his own, but they both know he can’t. Robert knows he’s blown whatever progress he’d made by bringing lunch but he hoped that his next suggestion might make up for it.

“No I’ll pick you up, we’ll go somewhere, might be able to wangle the whole night away, say about half six, put something decent on.”

As soon as Robert suggested going on what sounded a lot like a date Aarons attitude changed. If Robert was willing to make an effort then so should he.

“We’ll have a few drinks, some food, bear with me yeah?”

Robert couldn’t resist one last touch of Aaron before it left with the promise,

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

He looks into Aarons eyes to make sure he understands he’s trying to make up for his recent behaviour, and with a cheeky smile his walks away from Aaron, planning their evening in his head.

Aaron watches as Robert leaves, he can’t help the half smile that creeps across his face. He bites his lip again, but this time it’s because of the possibility of spending the whole night with Robert, alone.


End file.
